The invention relates to a quick correcting arrangement for the date ring of a watch.
A quick correcting arrangement for the date ring of a watch has been disclosed in German published application 2,133,179, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. This arrangement can be operated in the spring-winding position of the stem shaft, or in the case of electric wrist watches in the corresponding innermost functionless adjusting position of the adjusting shaft. Since, however, it is not necessary to carry out a correction of the date during every one of the winding processes, the correcting arrangement is brought into driving connection with the date reading only by way of an adjusting mechanism via a trigger placed beside the button. In the case of electric wrist watches, it will be guaranteed in this way that unintentional continued shiftings of the date ring are excluded in the innmost adjusting position of the adjusting shaft.
More particularly, the quick-correcting arrangement of such German published application comprises a correcting gear mounted by a rocker on the winding shaft (in the following pages referred to as operating shaft), on which shaft a drive gear has been mounted. The rotational axis of the correcting gear, just like that of the operating shaft, is perpendicular in relation to the axis of the hands. This correcting gear is in constant engagement with the drive gear arranged on the operating shaft and operated via the stem.
By swiveling the correcting rocker, the latter with its correcting gear can be brought into connection simultaneously with a rotatable rim of the date ring.
A trigger has been provided furthermore which, in the case of axial shifting of the stem, swivels the correcting rocker in the manner mentioned via an additional rocker with an attachment.
For the correction of the date, first of all the trigger must be depressed and then the date must be adjusted correspondingly by twisting the winding stem in the desired direction.
Such a manipulation, in order to accomplish the quick correction of the date, does however not correspond to present-day conceptions. Secondly, this known quick correcting arrangement is also expensive insofar as a drag spring will be necessary in order to make possible a quick correction even in case of a fully wound watch. Furthermore, its use for watertight watches is connected with still an additional expenditure, because there is an additional opening in the housing for the trigger, which opening will also have to be sealed.
Starting out from the previously stated status of the prior art, the invention is based therefore on the main object of finding a quick correcting arrangement for the date of a watch in case of which the correction can be accomplished solely by way of the operating shaft, thereby avoiding the additional expenditures associated with the above-mentioned known correcting arrangement.